pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 39 - Pikachu’s Training Day
The next day Ash awoke and he went into the kitchen where Tanza, Pikachu, Eria, and Misty were sitting at the table eating. "I see your finally up." snickered Tanza "Pika." greeted Pikachu eating on a piece of bacon. "Yea that training yesterday took allot out of me." yawned Ash as he sat down at the table. "Well it's only going to get worse from here on out." snickered Tanza handing Ash a plate. "That's bad." said Ash as he started eating. After Ash and Pikachu were finished eating they teleported outside and saw that Timothy and his pokémon were all sitting on the ground meditating. "What's going on out here?" asked Ash "Pi?" asked Pikachu "We're just doing a little bit of meditating." replied Timothy "Well I’m going to start back training." said Ash Timothy watched as Ash headed toward the waters edge to start training again, before looking back at Pikachu. "Pikachu can I talk to you bit?" asked Timothy "Pika." nodded Pikachu walked in front of Timothy. "I heard about what happened at the contest." smiled Timothy as he leaned forward his elbows resting on his knees. "Pika?” wondered Pikachu looking at Timothy "Yea about how you lost control of your power's and blew the roof off the place." smirked Timothy "Chu...Pika." sighed Pikachu as he sat down. "Don't worry Pikachu, but what if you say we'll help you learn to control your power's." offered Timothy "Pika." said Kachu walking in front of Timothy. "Pika...Pi?” asked Pikachu "Yea...just like I’m teaching Ash to use aura we can teach you to control your new developing power." noted Timothy "Chu...Pika....Pika...Pi." nodded Kachu "Pika...Pi." agreed Pikachu "I want to let you know that when you lost control of your power's that gave Ash the final push he need to get stronger. Now it's your turn to get stronger." smiled Timothy "Pika?” asked Kachu as he held out his paw. "Chu...Pika...Pi." nodded Pikachu as he grabbed Kachu's paw. "Alright let's get started then." smiled Timothy as he stood up. "Chu." said Pikachu as he jumped on Timothy's right shoulder. "Pika." said Pikachu as he jumped on Timothy's left shoulder. Timothy walked to a clearing, before reaching into his jacket and bring out a capsule case. He then took out a capsule, pushed a button on it and threw it to the ground. In a explosion of smoke a machine with a large rod attached to it appeared in front of him. "What's going on?" asked Ash as he walked up beside them. "We're going to train Pikachu." stated Timothy "Oh...so I guess we'll both be in for some intense training then." smiled Ash "Pika." nodded Pikachu as he jumped off of Timothy's shoulder's onto Ash's shoulder. "Alright I’ll tell you how this training is going to begin. This machine here is known as a Voltage Timer and it's used to measure the heat given off by electricity when it is struck. We're first going to measure the heat given off by Pikachu's electrical attack's." explained Timothy "Well how will that work?" asked Ash "Well research has shown that the temperature of a Pikachu's electrical attack can reach temperatures of two thousand degree's Fahrenheit while a normal lightning strike created by an atmospheric discharge can generate heat up to fifty four thousand degree's Fahrenheit. Our goal is to raise the heat level of Pikachu’s electricity by training him." explained Timothy "Pika...Pi." noted Kachu "I see...so once we see how much heat his electricity generates then we can tell how powerful he is?” asked Ash "Chu." said Pikachu "That's one way to put it. Alright Kachu let's show them." nodded Timothy "Chu." nodded Kachu He jumped off of Timothy's shoulder to the ground in front of him as the two grey stripe's on his cheek's started to crackle with black electricity and he fired a black lightning bolt at the rod. When the lightning bolt hit the rod turned bright red and a number was displayed on the screen. "Alright...Kachu's electricity reached a temperature of fifteen thousand. Now let's see what Pikachu can do, but when you do I want you to give it everything you got." motioned Timothy pointing at Pikachu. "Pika." said Kachu "Pika...Pi." nodded Pikachu as he jumped off of Ash's shoulder to the ground beside Kachu. "Alright Pikachu give it everything you got!” cheered Ash "Chu." nodded Pikachu as his cheek's started crackling with yellow electricity. Pikachu fired a lightning bolt at the rod and when it hit the rod turned bright red and a number was displayed. "Alright Pikachu electricity reached a temperature of three thousand nine hundred and forty four. That's not bad at all." smiled Timothy "Pika." smiled Pikachu panting. "Alright now Pikachu try using a Volt Tackle and hit me with your best shot." smiled Timothy He turned around and walked several feet away before stopping and turning back around toward them. "Pika?” wondered Pikachu looking at Kachu. "Pika...Chu." nodded Kachu "Pika." nodded Pikachu as he took off running toward Timothy. "Hit me with your full power." urged Timothy as he stood there. Pikachu was engulfed in a yellow electricity as he jumped up and rammed Timothy causing a large in a explosion. Pikachu suddenly came flying out of the large smoke and he landed in front of Ash his body crackling with electricity. “Pi...Pika.” moaned Pikachu as he suddenly collapsed. "Pikachu are you ok?" asked Ash as he started to run up to Pikachu, but Kachu stopped him. "Pika." said Kachu as he shook his head. All of a sudden Pikachu's body started to glow with a yellow energy that suddenly started to expand engulfing both Ash and Kachu. "It's happening again...just like at the contest.” said Ash as he looked at Pikachu. Pikachu back got to his feet as he started surging with electricity, before he turned around toward Ash and Kachu with his eye's glowing. Pikachu raised up his paw's as four lightning bolts suddenly fired from him up into the sky. "Now what?" asked Ash looking at Kachu. "Pi." motioned Kachu as he pointed at Timothy. All of a sudden Timothy dashed out of the cloud of dust and jumped at Pikachu, grabbing him. All of a sudden Pikachu stopped glowing and the dome of yellow electrical energy surrounding them suddenly vanished. "What the...what just happened? What did you just do?" asked Ash as he ran up to Timothy. "Don't worry Ash...Pikachu is ok." assured Timothy as he passed Pikachu to Ash. "Chu?” wondered Pikachu as he looked around. "How do you feel now Pikachu?" asked Timothy "Pi...Pi...Pika." shrugged Pikachu "Hay what this thing on Pikachu's arm?" asked Ash Ash noticed a black band that was on his arm which suddenly started to glow and suddenly disappeared. “Hay where did it go?” asked Ash "It's called a Power Regulator...it's a device that regulates the power in the wear's body to make it more easier to control. That way it'll let you access more of your power the stronger you get. It also blends in with the color of the pokémon's skin or fur. Anyway now try another Thunderbolt." urged Timothy Pikachu cheeks suddenly started to glow jumped out of Ash's arm's as his cheek's started to spark and fired another lightning bolt at the rod. The lightning bolt hit the rod causing it to glow a hot red as a number appeared on the screen. "See what I mean...Now Pikachu's electricity reached a temperature of four thousand three hundred and thirty." smiled Timothy "Chu...Pika!" shouted Pikachu as he landed on the ground. "Be…Bebe!" yelled Nikita "Mew!" yelled Nina Timothy turned around as Nina, Nikita, Lily, Zigzigs, Kanith, and Lucaria all ran beside hi as a cage suddenly fell over them. "What's going on! Where did this cage come from!” shouted Ash "That would be our doing." laughed A voice Timothy and Ash turned around and saw two boy's and two girl's standing there looking at them. To Be Continued............................. Category:Season 1 Content